


all i want for christmas is you

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cuban!Lance, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Klance Secret Santa 2016, Korean!Keith, Lingerie, M/M, Ribbons, Thigh High Socks, christmas day, might add in actual smut on Christmas Day, power bottom!Keith, sort of i mean eeehhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Like Keith suggested in his note, Lance went for the biggest box amongst the bunch first. He was curious to what lied inside, especially since Keith was certain he'd be pleased with it. The box was large enough to fit a person inside. It was manly a navy blue with red ribbon tied around it and into a beautiful bow at the top. It looked like a gift straight from a cartoon with the way it was wrapped. Reaching for the bow, Lance gripped an end and tugged until it came undone, watching it fall to just leave the blue box. Slowly, he reached for the top of the box next and lifted it up, revealing what was hidden inside.
  He almost had a heart attack at the sight that greeted him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tALK ABOUT PROCRASTINATION
> 
> I was so busy and couldn't come up with a good idea until now, so I'll just apologize in advance. I'm sorry.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT.  
> THIS IS MY GIFT TO EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY MY GIFTEE.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I hope I was able to do your prompt at least a bit of justice~~
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own Voltron and its characters. All mistakes belong to me.]

When Lance woke up around ten in the morning on Christmas Day, it wasn't to the usual warmth of another body that he's grown accustomed to. In fact, the side that was usually occupied was freezing cold. Like the person had left hours ago. Such a thought brought a frown to Lance's face as he blinked his eyes open, slowly coming to his senses. Sluggishly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, the comforter of the bed pooling around his waist to reveal his bare chest. A shiver wracked through him as the chilly air nipped away at his tan skin, causing his nipples to protrude from his chest. The temperature was just the nudge he needed to get moving and set out to find his boyfriend. After slipping on a shirt and brushing his teeth, he exited their shared room and walked down the hallway of their shared apartment, entering their living room, which was placed next to their kitchen and dining room.

Lance's frown from earlier deepened as he still saw no sign of Keith anywhere. Did he go out on an errand? No, he would have left him a note to let him know. Besides, he should have been back by now, if that was the case. As Lance pondered the Korean's whereabouts, something appeared in his peripheral vision, capturing his attention. He made his way towards the dining table, where a note was neatly placed. At first glance, he could tell it was from Keith, and his earlier thought of the man going on an errand returned. Until he read it, of course.

**Don't wait up on me to open presents. I had some things to take care of.**

**You should open the really big box first. I think you'll be pleased at what it is.**

**Love you.**

**Keith**

Confusion replaced Lance's worry as he finished reading the note written in Keith's unique scrawl that wasn't really chicken scratch, but also wasn't flowy. He wanted Lance to open gifts without him? The Cuban nibbled on his bottom lip as he had an internal battle with himself. Ever since Keith and him moved in together, they spent every holiday with one another. To suddenly start Christmas off by himself was... _strange_. Old habits died hard, you know. Especially ones you've been doing for a few years. Sighing, Lance decided to give in. He just hoped that Keith would be coming home soon. He didn't want to open every single gift without him.

Like Keith suggested in his note, Lance went for the biggest box amongst the bunch first. He was curious to what lied inside, especially since Keith was certain he'd be pleased with it. The box was large enough to fit a person inside. It was manly a navy blue with red ribbon tied around it and into a beautiful bow at the top. It looked like a gift straight from a cartoon with the way it was wrapped. Reaching for the bow, Lance gripped an end and tugged until it came undone, watching it fall to just leave the blue box. Slowly, he reached for the top of the box next and lifted it up, revealing what was hidden inside.

He almost had a heart attack at the sight that greeted him.

Lance breathed one word—one name after a moment of silence. "...Keith?"

That seem to stir the figure inside of the box as Lance watched his lover get to his feet, popping out of the box like those strippers who pop out of cakes during bachelorette parties. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Keith had gotten all _dolled_ _up_ for him. The man before him had went all out. From the red lip gloss that covered his mouth to the lacy, red lingerie that decorated his porcelain skin to the red thigh high socks that were being connected by a garter belt of the same color and design as his lingerie. He was so _gorgeous_ and Lance didn't hesitate to tell him as such once he rebooted.

"Keith, _fuck—_ Look at you," cooed Lance as the man stepped out of the box to stand in front of him. Lance's eyes followed his every move, drawn by his appearance and the sex appeal oozing out of him. It was obvious that Keith knew _just how much_ Lance liked seeing him like this by the coy smirk on his face and the way he looked at Lance from underneath his eyelashes. If not that, then Lance's obvious bulge in his boxers was a dead giveaway.

"You like it?" Keith turned in a slow circle, biting on his bottom lip as he heard Lance's breath hitch when presented with his back. By the time that he was facing Lance once more, the man looked like he was about to combust. He was visibly shaking from the amount of arousal coursing through him. A proud feeling swelled up in Keith's chest. _He_ did that. _He's_ the only one who could make Lance lose it like this. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

" _God_ , I love it, Keith. You're so _pretty,_ so gorgeous," rambled Lance as he closed the small distance between them, resting his tan hands against lace-covered hips and curling his fingers around them. "Where did you even get all of this?" The question was mumbled into the space where Keith's and his breath mixed with one another; lips centimeters from pressing against each other. His thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into the Korean's hipbones as he waited for an answer, struggling to not kiss Keith until they both had lip gloss coating their lips.

"Pidge's Christmas present," confessed Keith in a breathy tone, loosely wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "They said I could use it to _surprise_ you one day. I'm sure they didn't have this in mind, though." Not that either men was complaining.

Lance hummed in response before finally giving into his desires, leaning down and closing the distance between them. He wasn't surprised that Pidge was sort of behind his Christmas gift. Despite them being asexual aromantic, they sure did know a lot of about different kinds of kinks and the like. Granted, Keith and him weren't all that subtle about their sex life, but that was besides the point. A soft moan was swallowed up into the kiss. Whether it was from Keith, or him, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was pleasantly surprised at the taste of cherry that overwhelmed his tongue as he lapped at Keith's lips. It only made him lick more at the red lips, content with Keith never parting his lips if that meant he could taste them forever.

Keith had other plans, though, as he parted his lips so that their tongues could intertwine. Of course, he knew that the lip gloss was flavored, but it tasted different when mixed with Lance's own unique taste. Keith had to admit that he liked it much better when it was coupled with Lance. They were silent as they kissed—parting and returning only moments after. The only sounds where their heavy breathing and soft noises of pleasure. Keith would have loved to keep kissing forever (Lord knows that he'd never get tired of Lance's lips), but he had a plan. And that plan involved Lance becoming putty in his hands, not the other way around. Not this time, at least.

Pulling away with a wet smack, Keith set his hand against Lance's chest to stop him, putting light pressure against it. He got his breath as he stared into Lance's eyes that were darken with lust and swam with impatience. It made Keith smirk softly while he trailed his hand down the man's front until it rested on the waistband of his boxers. With one last peck to his lips, Keith let himself slowly descend to his knees, never breaking eye contact with the taller man in front of him. He wanted to see his reaction throughout this entire ordeal. Usually Lance would take the reigns whenever Keith was pleasing him, but Keith wanted it to be different this time around. He let his eyes flicker to the clothed erection in front of him, not wasting time in tugging down Lance's boxers to reveal his dick to the chilly air around them. The Cuban shivered, but it wasn't just from the cold.

Keith gave him one long stroke before putting his mouth to work. Focusing his eyes on Lance's face once more, he slowly descended onto his boyfriend's leaking cock as far as he could, attending what he couldn't fit with his free hand while his other gripped Lance's hip firmly. From there, he set a slow pace that had Lance's breathing ragged as he buried his hands into Keith's mullet, watching him with cloudy eyes. He was relaxed as he let Keith take care of him in the most torturous way. He knew that Keith would only stop him if he tried to buck his hips, or guide his head, so he sucked it up and endured it.

"Keith... C-Can I...?" questioned Lance, letting his voice trail off as the Korean sucked harshly on his head before returning to bobbing his head along his length in a leisurely manner.

"Nope," answered Keith after popping off of Lance. He let his hand replace his mouth and stroke the warm, wet cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand as he changed how firmly he gripped and how fast he pumped. Watching Lance's flushed face, he could tell that he was getting closer and closer to the edge. He could have the man cumming in no time with just the right twist of his wrist. The knowledge that he had such power caused Keith to stave off Lance's orgasm, gripping the base of his cock tight enough that it stopped him from being tipped over the edge, but it didn't hurt.

He watched as Lance regarded him with a pleading look, obviously wanting to cum. Keith ignored it, though, in favor of watching him calm down and back away from the edge. Once he was certain that Lance wasn't one twist away from an orgasm, he set back to work, licking and sucking at a more fevered pace than before. With the way he was going, Lance's yelp of surprise was reasonable, along with how quickly he was back on the edge. Hands gripping at Keith's hair painfully, the tanned man began to babble.

"K-Keith, _Keith—_ I'm so close, God. Let me... J-Just—"

Keith understood what Lance needed, and he decided to give it to him. Letting his hand fall from Lance's hip and cock, he relaxed his throat as best as he could. After a hum of approval that sent chills up Lance's spine, the man gave one, two, three sharp thrusts before he was releasing into Keith's mouth, practically bent over his boyfriend as he groaned and grinded gently against Keith's lips. His orgasm didn't last too long. Before they knew it, he had gone soft in Keith's mouth and slipped out after Keith gave him one last harsh suck.

Lance joined his boyfriend on the ground; his legs giving out on him after that ordeal. As he regulated his breathing, he regarded Keith with a hazy look, watching him open his mouth to show him just what he left in his mouth before swallowing, opening it again to show that it was gone. Lance's spent cock twitched lightly, but that was the only thing it did. A smile graced his features as Keith crawled towards him and straddled his hips, cupping his face and bringing him into a slow, loving kiss. He did scrunch up his face at the taste of himself, but that didn't stop him from kissing Keith senselessly. They stayed like that—lazily tasting one another. It was a far cry from what just happened, but wasn't unwelcomed.

At least, that's what Lance thought until he felt lace panties grinding against his limp dick, slowly bringing it back to life.

"Ah, Keith, we just—" A moan interrupted Lance's protest.

"You didn't think that was your entire present, did you?" inquired Keith. "That's only the _beginning_ , babe." A particularly harsh grind accompanied his words, making Lance blank for a few moments. "You have the next two hours to use your _gift_. Why don't you?"

"B-Because... there's other gifts, a-and we should be thinking about Shiro's gathering," reasoned Lance, trying not to get distracted by the hips circling against his own, or the lips pressing chaste kisses along the side of his face. "And I r-really don't think... I c-can be much of help right now..."

"The other gifts can wait." Keith nipped at Lance's jaw. "Like I said, we have _two hours_. That's more than enough time." Keith's lips trailed up Lance's face until they were brushing against his ear, whispering,  _"And who said you had to do anything?"_

Lance had gasped sharply at that. What he loved more than a Keith all dolled up was a Keith who pushed and pulled him around.

"Just leave it all to me, okay?" continued Keith as he pulled back enough to stare into Lance's eyes. "You don't have to move an inch. _I'll take good care of you,"_ purred Keith.

Needless to say, Keith was successful in his mission, and Lance swore that no other gift could top this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've finished reading this, I'd just like to say that this is my first stab at anything smutty in a long time, so I didn't want to go full out.
> 
> ~~Maybe I'll come back and add in actual smut on Christmas Day??? As a second chapter???~~
> 
> Time to go throw myself into the sun.
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)


End file.
